cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Richard Epcar
Richard Epcar (1955 - ) Film Deaths *''Armour of God II: Operation Condor'' (1991) [Mark / Adolf's Guard 3]: Killed in an explosion inside of a bunker (along with Aldo Sambrell and the rest of Aldo's guards) after Carol Cheng and Eva Cobo accidentally activate the bunker's self-destruct sequence. (Richard overdubbed Vincent Lyn in the English-language version of the film; he does not physically appear in the movie.) TV Deaths *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' (1993) *''Macross Plus: It's Time to End This (1995; anime) ''[Guld Goa Bowman]: Crashes into the Ghost Fighter to give Isamu Alva Dyson (Bryan Cranston) time to disable the SDF-1 Macross, controlled by Sharon Apple (Melora Harte). *''Power Rangers Zeo'' (1996) *''Power Rangers Turbo'' (1997) *''Digimon Adventure: Wizardmon's Gift (2000; anime)'' [Myotismon]: Disintegrates into nothingness after getting struck by Angewomon's (Edie Murman) Celestial Arrow. He was later brought back to life an episode later (Prophecy) as VenomMyotismon. *''Digimon Adventure: The Battle for Earth (2000; anime)'' [VenomMyotismon]: Disintegrates into bits of data after getting hit by WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon's attacks. He later came back to life in the second season as MaloMyotismon. *''Digimon Adventure: Ogremon's Honor (2000; anime)'' [MetalEtemon]: Disintegrates into bits of data after SaberLeomon (Paul St. Peter) rams his claw through the crack in the chest caused by Zudomon's (Michael Sorich) Vulcan's Hammer which he used as a boomerang. *''Digimon Adventure 02: A Million Points of Light (2001; anime)'' [MaloMyotismon]: Body disintegrates into a form of darkness and later exploded into nothingness after Imperialdramon (co-voiced by Derek Stephen Prince and George C. Cole) fired his Giga Crusher firearm at him. *''Digimon Tamers: Back to Nature, Back to Battle (2001; anime)'' [Sinduramon]: Electrocuted to death after his electrified body falls into the water. *''Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory: With Shining Blue Fire (2002; anime) ''[Kelly Layzner]: Killed in the explosion of the Val Varo mobile armor after the Gundam GP-01 piloted by Kou Uraki (Paul Stephen) impales the mobile armor with the Gundam's beam saber, despite Kou's pleas for Kelly to eject from the mobile armor. *''Digimon Frontier: Ladies and Gentlemen, The Beetlemon (2002; anime)'' [Snimon] *''Cyborg Soldier 009: When You Wish Upon A Shooting Star (2004; anime)'' [Black Ghost]: Blasted by the brains of the original Black Ghost founders (Jamieson Price, Mari Devon and Barbara Goodson) for his recklessness in fighting Joe Shimamura/009 (Joshua Seth). *''Digimon Data Squad: Kurata's Revenge! (2008; anime)'' [Merukimon] *''Ghost Slayers Ayashi - Ayashi Divine Comedy: The River of Wailing (2011; anime) ''Mizawa: Killed by Saizo (Stephanie Sheh) when he gets slashed across the chest. *''Mobile Suit Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans: Glorious Demise (2016; anime) ''[Haeda Gunnel]: Shot dead by Mikazuki (Kyle McCarley). *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure - DIO's World, Part '2''' (2018; anime) Joestar: Stabbed in the neck by Dio (Patrick Seitz) with a knife. Was later revived'' Video Game Deaths *Mortal Kombat (2011)' [''Raiden]: Killed at the end of a fight with Bob Carter when he strikes him with his sledgehammer, right after Richard sends a message to his past self to defeat Kahn and survives in the new altered timeline. *''Injustice: Gods Among Us (2013)'' [The Joker]: In the video game's alternate reality, Richard is vengefully given a fatal punch by George Newbern for manipulating him into killing Lois Lane and George's unborn child prior to the events of the video game. The DC universe incarnation of The Joker lives in the game. *''Mortal Kombat 11 (2019)'' [Raiden]: "Present day" Raiden ceases to exist when Jennifer Hale begins to rewrite history. A younger Raiden from an alternate timeline survives the game. Notable Connections Mr. Ellyn Stern Gallery MyotismonDeath.png|His animated death in Digimon Adventure: Wizardmon's Gift VenomMyotismonDeath.png|His animated death in Digimon Adventure: The Battle for Earth MetalEtemonDeath.png|His animated death in 'Digimon Adventure: Ogremon's Honor' MaloMyotismonDeath.png|MaloMyotismon disintegrates into a form of darkness in 'Digimon Adventure 02: A Million Points of Light' MaloMyotismonExplosion.png|MaloMyotismon's final death in 'Digimon Adventure 02: A Million Points of Light' SinduramonDeath.png|Anime death in 'Digimon Tamers: Back to Nature, Back to Battle' Category:Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Scottish actors and actresses Category:1955 Births Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Death scenes by laser Category:Death scenes by plane crash Category:Deaths in the Digimon universe Category:Deaths in the Power Rangers universe Category:People who died in a Mortal Kombat video game Category:Mortal Kombat video game cast members Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Digimon cast members Category:Power Rangers cast members Category:Returned character death scenes Category:British actors and actresses Category:European actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by ceasing to exist Category:Video Game Stars Category:Star Wars cast members